Taste the Rainbow
by Hitam
Summary: AkuRoku AU, Christmas oneshot. Roxas gives Axel the best gift for Christmas. “Banana, grape, melon, and orange flavored…?. Christmas crack, for your pleasure.


_**Taste the Rainbow

* * *

**_

_Characters: Roxas & Axel - AU - One shot_

_Setting: Roxas and Axel are staying at Roxas' parents house; they are sitting on a coach downstairs. They are home alone, for now. They are in their college years. Christmas time ahead!_

_

* * *

_

"Open it!" Axel shouted excitedly towards me while he shoved a small poorly wrapped box.

I blinked a few times before grasping the ugly box and let my eyes examine it. The wrapping paper was an ugly red and had a poorly drawn Santa with troll looking elves on it. Next to Santa's demented head, a word bubble containing "Joyeux Noel!!!" in a fancy cursive font was making me question his sanity.

"When were you the type to get other people actual gifts?" His eyes looked perplexed and almost even shocked at my response. He moved his hands towards the gift and tried to pry it out of my hands.

"If you don't fucking want it just give it back." I removed his hand and shook my head.

"No, it's just I'm a bit surprised. It's just – you remember last year's predicament?"

"At Marluxia's party? God I hate that bastard -" Oh God, I hope he doesn't start off in a tangent about the evil that is Marluxia.

"Yes. Remember we all went around and opened our gifts?" His eyes met mine and he nodded.

"Yah. You got me a fucking corvette, I was so shocked -"

"It really isn't that big of a deal, to me at least. Do you remember what you got me?"

"It isn't a big deal since you're rolling the dough you bloody yuppie!" He yelled at me flailing his arms and putting one of them around my neck. He placed a swift kiss near my temple and nibbled at my ear. I pushed him off and received a moan of resistance.

"You got me a card, and in that card contained some small slips of papers saying -" His eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Oh! I remember now. I was thinking back then, 'what would I get a boy who can buy anything he wants?' So I just-"

"Decided to give me three pieces of paper that were supposed to be passes allowing me to be on top in bed."

"You can't deny you liked the present." He once again tried to make an attempt to woe me into the warm bed upstairs. I once again pushed him off before he planted a hickey near my collar bone.

"I was embarrassed; I bet you told all your friends you were the dominating one in bed. You had to tell them because they all knew I have you wrapped around my finger." He wrapped his dense arms around chest and nibbled at my neckline.

"Roxassss…! Let's just go up stairs and fuck right now." He purred into my ear. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off even more forcefully than before.

"The holidays make you even more of a selfish horny bastard, don't they?"

"If I answer yes, will we-"

"No!" I quickly snapped at him.

"Plus, if any of your friends knew how loud and how many times you have screamed my name while your ass was up in the air -" His lips pressed against mine forcefully and right before he broke it he gently bit my lower lip.

"I love it when you talk dirty; it reminds me you aren't just some cold hearted rich bitch with a nice ass."

I felt something rub against my foot, and when I looked down it was the small present from before. I picked it up, causing Axel to collapse from my absence. I gently pushed him to his prior position, and then he molded his body to curve around the left side of my body.

"You still haven't opened it." He muttered scratching the back of his head.

I looked at the present again, and realized I had seen the wrapping paper before.

"You got this damned wrapping paper from the French department's bulletin board!" He let out a small chuckle and bit his lip.

"Well, they were going to throw it away, and another man's treasure is another mans um -"

"It goes another man's trash is another man's treasure, Axel."

"Just open it, Roxas."

I got up, still having the present in one of my hands, and with my free hand I pulled out a card from my pocket. I handed it to him and got a dumbfounded look.

"We'll open ours together." I said sitting back down.

I watched him slowly and gently rip the envelope while I took no care in ripping off the ugly French wrapping paper. Inside were two clay dolls, one was obviously him and the other was me.

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile; he was such a sap sometimes, even though he would never be caught dead being romantic in any shape or form.

"I had to do a bunch of different mediums for my art final. It was that or one massive porject which I'd most likely fail." He finally opened the envelope and part of the gift fell onto his lap.

He picked up the fallen objects and smirked.

"Banana, grape, melon, and orange flavored…? Roxas I turned you this kinky, didn't I?" He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"There's more…" I muttered under my breath feeling my cheeks getting warmer by the second. He had a big smartass grin on his face and looked at the card. His face lit up even more, and that's when I knew he finished reading it.

"Roxas, I want to use one of the passes right now." He purred into my ear wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Merry Christmas, Axel."

* * *

**Fin, lovely one-shot joy! Review?**


End file.
